Burt's Christmas Surprise
by ASuperGleek
Summary: It is Christmas and Burt decideds to suprise Kurt but he also brings along Blaine hoping that the two them can patch things up.


"Are you sure he wants to see me?" Blaine asked as he picked up Burt's suitcase and placed it into the trunk of the taxi cab.  
"For the tenth thousand time yes." Burt sighed as he looked at Blaine. They had just arrived in a snowy New York. Burt had planned on surprising his son for Christmas since he had heard he would be on his own & his Christmas present to him would be bringing Blaine with him. He had heard of all the drama that had happened between them and he had supported them both as much as he could and as angry as he was with Blaine for what he did to his son he couldn't just turn his back on him. He knew what Blaine's family was like and he saw the physcal and mentally state Blaine was in. He had invited Blaine for dinner one night and saw him only eat very little and after asking why he was told that Blaine wasn't sleeping or eating. He had noticed Blaine had lost a lot of weight and it killed Burt that he couldn't do anything. He was scared something bad was going to happen to him and he knew if something did then Kurt would have wished he did something just like Dave. But it was also risky bringing him with him, what if Kurt rejected him at the door? But he knew he had to do something.  
"It's going to be okay" Burt said as he placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and giving it a little squeeze. Blaine just nodded before getting into the taxi.

Kurt was sat alone in his apartment, sitting by a heater he had for warmth. He wanted to be with his family so bad but he didn't want to travel back to Lima it had to many memories for him right now. This Christmas was going to be horrible just like the one after his mother's death all those years ago and he just wanted it to be over already. Not exactly how he expected his first Christmas in New York to be like. He sighed as he decided to get up, the cold air rushing to his body as he made his way to the kitchen area. He missed Rachel so bad, the one person at this time who could understand what he had been through and could probably cheer him up was now gone. Why had she agreed to go on holiday with her dads? Kurt thought. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone maybe it was carol singers, great all he needed. As much as he wanted to be in the Christmas spirit he just couldn't. He made his way to the giant door cursing under his breath. He almost didn't open the door, but maybe the singers would cheer him up? He slowly opened the heavy door.  
"DAD!" Kurt screamed as he leapt into his father's arms.  
"Kurt" Burt replied as let the boy fall into him, his arms wrapped around his neck so tightly he was convinced he was going to suffocate.  
"I'm not dreaming am I? You really are here?" Kurt asked as he finally let go of his father.  
"I'm really here and I've brought someone with me" Burt said as he stepped to his left revealing Blaine.  
"Blaine" Kurt said as he took the biggest gasp of air ever. All Kurt wanted to do was jump into his arms there and then and kiss him but he couldn't. His brain and heart were in an epic battle with one another, his brain telling him to slap the boy and demand he leaves at once but his heart was telling him to grab a hold of him and to never let go.  
"Hi...Kurt" Blaine chocked out. He had never felt so awkward in his life as he looked down at his feet.  
"Oh" Was the only reply Kurt could master up as he looked to his father who gave him a please just try look.  
"You better come in then" Kurt said as he stepped out the way. He quickly ran into his main living area as he quickly moved a few items off the chairs.  
"It's freezing in here." Burt said as he placed his suitcase to the side and started messing with one of the radiators at the side of the room.  
"Yeah we couldn't get them working and the landlord is away for the holidays so" Kurt said as he walked over to his father who was now twisting a few knobs.  
"There you go, it was just stuck" Burt said as he got back up.  
"Oh my, thank you so much." Kurt said as he gave his father another hug. He was going to have to learn a few things off his father before he left.  
"Where's Blaine?" Burt asked as he looked around to find he was nowhere in sight. Kurt just moved his shoulders up and down before he headed to his bed. Burt quickly looked around before he saw he was still outside the front door.  
"Blaine you can come in" Burt said stopping in front of him. He had never seen Blaine look so terrified, just like a deer caught in head lights.  
"You...you, he doesn't want me here I...I can't I should go." Blaine stuttered as he turned to head back.  
"You are not going anyway. It's going to be awkward I know but you to need to talk." Burt said as he grabbed a hold of Blaine's bag and started to carry it in. Blaine looked around like it was the first time in his apartment, he wanted to keep himself occupied somehow.  
"Dad do you want a drink?" Kurt asked as he made his way back into the main living area.  
"Coffee...Blaine you can sit" Burt said as he saw Blaine hovering over one of the chairs waiting to get told one to sit.  
"Blaine drink?" Kurt said as he watched Blaine reply with a simple nod of no before he sat down.  
"Dad" Kurt said as he nodded for his father to follow him into the kitchen area.

"Why did you bring him hear?" Kurt whispered to his father so Blaine couldn't hear as he started to mess with a few cups.  
"Because you guys need to sort this out, the poor guy is killing himself over this." Burt replied as he looked back to see Blaine messing with his fingers.  
"I guess he should have thought about that before he...well you know" Kurt replied as he turned back to his father as he held onto the kitchen cabinet. It made him feel physically sick to think that Blaine had been with someone else, even for a split second.  
"He knows what he did was wrong and you know what I hated him for what he did, you're my son it's my job to but he well without him I don't know what would have happened to you. That whole thing with Karofsky back at McKinley I was scared you would hurt yourself somehow but then Blaine appeared in your life just at the right time and I think he saved you. I'm not saying you should just forgive him that would be too easy."  
"Dad..."  
"Please just listen to me. You haven't seen the change in him his not himself anymore. Just look at him his lost weight you see it right." Burt said as he looked at Blaine. Kurt hadn't really noticed to begin with since he wanted to not look at him. His heart died a little as he saw his father was right he was a lot skinnier then he remembered him and the jacket he was wearing that used to hang just perfectly on him was now loose and baggy.  
"I know you Kurt, I know you still love him. I can see it. I know you stopped answering his calls and I know if anything was to ever happen to him you would hate yourself for not answering at least one call and stopping it." Kurt suddenly had a flashback to Dave and how he felt when he heard about him going into hospital. If he had answered just one call then maybe things would have turned out different and he knew his father was right if anything had or did happen to Blaine he would have hated himself for the rest of his life.  
"Fine, fine I'll talk to him." Kurt said as he looked back at his father before he head back out to Blaine.

"Bl...Blaine" Kurt said as he walked up to the boy sitting in the chair.  
"Yes" Blaine said, he was convinced that Kurt was going to was going to throw him out.  
"How...how are you?" Kurt replied as he sat down on the chair opposite him unsure if he should make eye contact or not.  
"Umm I'm umm" Blaine wasn't sure what to reply with so he just raised his shoulders.  
"You can sleep in Rachel's bed tonight, she won't mind." Kurt said as he looked back up to see the pain in his eyes.  
"Kurt you know that I am truly sorry and that"  
"Please Blaine no"  
"Please we need to talk about this. It's killing me and it's killing you. If I could go back and rewrite history I would right now, it would be you in my arms not..."  
"Please" Kurt begged.  
"I know I'm not the victim in this. I'm the one that went out not you. God knows I don't deserve your forgiveness. But not having you in my life it's killing me Kurt."  
"Why...why did you do it if you..."  
"Because I was alone, you coming here to New York Kurt I thought I would cope. I actually thought I had friends at McKinley but that never happened. You were busy with your life here, you rejected my calls and when we would talk on Skype it felt like you didn't care, it was like always about you and Rachel and Vogue and when I talked about anything back home you would always bring it back round to New York Kurt and it was like...like you didn't care anymore..."  
"I'm sorry if you ever felt like that Blaine but I did care maybe I was caught up with everything happening here and I apologise for that but what you did was wrong. I could have done what you did Blaine, there are plenty of guys at work I could have just gone off with but because I was with you, because I loved you I didn't."  
"Loved?"  
"I kept my promise to you Blaine. You were my soul mate"  
"Were?"  
"I don't know, if I can even trust you anymore."  
"I know what I did was wrong Kurt and if I was you I would feel the same. But you will always be my soul mate and if I'm not with you then I would rather be alone for the rest of my life." Blaine said as he placed his head in his hands before feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kurt just standing in front of him.  
"I can't forgive you just like that Blaine, even if I wanted to but maybe we can be friends again for the time being and since you're going to be here for Christmas we should at least get along. Otherwise it's going to be pretty awkward" Kurt laughed with Blaine joining in a bit. This was the first time they both laughed in a while before stopping and looking at each other. Both of them wanted to kiss each other so badly but they knew if it was going to work between them then it was going to take some time. Suddenly Burt coughed as he walked into the area making both of them jump.  
"Dad" Kurt said as Burt passed them both a mug filled with hot chocolate.  
"You were out of coffee?" Burt asked as he saw a little smile on Blaine's face, it was only small but it was there.  
"So Blaine how's McKinley?" Kurt asked as he sat back down.


End file.
